1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing processing method. More particularly, the invention relates to a printing apparatus and printing processing method for outputting trouble-related information, such as information indicative of paper jamming, by way of example.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an apparatus such as a printer develops trouble such as paper jamming, a technique is available according to which information indicating how many pages prior to the page currently being processed the problem occurred is sent back to the computer that issued the print instruction. However, the problem described below arises with this technique.
Specifically, the information sent back by the printer may indicate "jamming occurred X pages prior to page now being processed"; it does not indicate the number of the page from the start of the printing job at which the trouble occurred. Accordingly, the computer that has received this information must calculate, on the basis thereof, the number of the page at which the trouble occurred. The calculation is especially complicated if printing is performed on both sides of a page.